justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wii 2
Just Dance Wii 2 (also known as Wii 2) is the second game in the Japanese series following Just Dance Wii. This game is built in the style of Just Dance 3, but lacks some of its features such as unlockable songs and the shop. Like in Just Dance Wii, song lyrics are highlighted light blue when a male is singing and light pink when a female is singing, or if both a male and a female are singing. This game also includes Breakdown Mode, where the player can skip back and forth through a song in order to learn it better. Track Listing The game contains 35 music tracks. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(2)" indicates that the song was originally on Just Dance 2. * A "(3)" indicates that the song was originally on Just Dance 3. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(BEP)" indicates that the song is also on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Removed Songs These songs were going to be in the game, as seen in the files, but were removed for unknown reasons. Trivia *Although this game is based on Just Dance 3, it lacks of some of its features: **There is no online store. **The specials menu has been replaced by the Training menu. ** However, you can play shorter versions or sort the songs. like in Just Dance 2. *In Breakdown Mode, it's not possible to earn points because the word "TUTORIAL" is in the star bar; although, X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT still appear if you dance. *This is the only game to feature difficulty and effort as 3+. *Even though the game takes the style of Just Dance 3, the pictograms are in the style of Just Dance 4. ** The Gold Move sound effects are simular to Just Dance 4. *For some unknown reasons, Daddy Cool was found in the game's credits, despite it not being in the game, due to the fact that the song was only used for a French contest. **''Barbra Streisand, ''Forget You, Price Tag, This is Halloween and I'm So Excited are in the game files as well. *Ubisoft didn't change conditions for getting medals, so if your game is hacked, and your game is switched to English language, you can see that some of the medals and thier directions for getting them for them aren't changed. **For example, one of the medals needs Boogie Wonderland to be danced to get it, but the song doesn't appear in the game. *To play this on an American or European Wii, You need a disc called Freeloader. It allows you to play region-locked games on your Wii. It has the ability to detect other languages installed on foreign discs. It is becoming rare so to buy it, go here *The star sound during the score screen is different than it is in Just Dance 3. *During duet and dance crew songs a blue arrow will come up periodically to remind player 1 which player they chose.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XogrsY7-lx8 Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance Wii 2’s beta elements, see Just Dance Wii 2/Beta Elements.'' Gallery start screen jdw2.jpeg|The start screen manual8+9jdw2.jpeg|Pages 8 and 9 of the manual (Jet Coaster Love on the left, Bo Peep Bo Peep on the right) jdw2back.jpeg|The back cover justdancewii2logo.png|Official Logo Videos Minna_no_NC_Just_Dance_Wii_2_-_Overview_Trailer Song List Just Dance Wii 2 References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives